Conventional technologies for product installation (i.e., software and/or hardware) typically give a user (performing the product installation) an opportunity to register the product. Registering a product provides benefits for both the user and the supplier of the product. The user may receive notices associated with the product, and product updates (for example, software updates) for the product. When users register products, the suppliers of the products gain insight into the client base using the products.
Typically, a user (such as the user performing the installation of the product) is assigned the task of registering the products. Each product is registered individually (i.e., each separate piece of hardware, each software package installed, etc.) During the installation and/or setup of product, the user is prompted to begin the registration task. The user typically fills information in data fields on a graphical user interface. The information supplied by the user may include information associated with the organization using the products, other hardware and/or software products that interface with the product being registered, etc. The information supplied by the user is then transmitted to the supplier of the product.